I Can't Hear You
by kogalove
Summary: Austria and my Oc.very bad summary i know but give my stroy a chance.


I do not own Hetalia just my OCs

*info*

Country/state/city/town: Heinsberg

Name: Sabine

Hair: Blonde with a part going down to her nose (Like Sebastian's from Black Butler) with a black hair band.

Eyes: Light blue

Outfit: White under shirt with a brown long sleeve top with a red tie, brown shorts that end mid- thigh, black boots that go a little bit past her knee, a Nazi tattoo on her thigh on the skin between her shorts and boots.

Crush: Austria

Pets: None

*Older brothers are Germany and Prussia

*Older sister is Bavaria (My other OC)

* Carries a steel beam around

*Very up tight and strict

* Hates Netherlands because he is one of her borders and tries to attack him

*Start story*

Austria sighed as he watched out the window Heinsberg yelling at Netherlands, that idiot Italy invited Netherlands over as a surprise to "help" Heinsberg get over her differences with Netherlands and of course it was a bad idea. Austria watched as Heinsberg swung her steel beam at Netherlands and as the spikey haired man ducked and walked away Heinsberg was about to go after him when Austria walked outside and said "Heinsberg, come inside now. It's not lady like to try and crush someone's skull in." Heinsberg turned to Austria and gritted her teeth and walked to the door and waited till Austria walked in then she did, but not before casting a last glare at the disappearing Netherlands.

Heinsberg sat at the table her head lowered as Austria stood in front of her saying "Honestly Heinsberg, it's early in the morning and you have training today with your brothers and sister or should I say brother seeing as the other one is asleep with a hang over, but that's beside the point. You can't go out and attack someone when you have to do something else to do today that will take a lot of energy. Do I make myself clear?" Heinsberg nodded feeling like a small child or like when she was little and Germany scolded her when she had broken a chair with the steel beam that her brother Prussia gave her. Austria put his hand to his ear and said "What was that I couldn't hear you?" Heinsberg said head low "Yes, Austria." Austria nodded and patted her on the head and said "Go get cleaned up you have dirt on you." The blonde nodded and left, Austria sat down he knew he scolded her a lot and demanded a lot from her, but he just wanted her to succeed and become great. To be honest the brunette had fallen for the blonde a while ago and had fallen hard, harder than he did with Hungary it shocked him really.

Austria looked up as Bavaria walked in wearing her pajamas her hair out of her normal pony tail showing how long it was, she sat down with a yawn and lit a cigarette and took a slow drag from it Austria said "I thought you would be like your brother asleep with a hangover." the blonde looked at him and said "I would be, but if I miss training today Germany would kill me and I got a new weapon I'm building for the army it still had some kinks in it, but I'll get it." Austria nodded and said "You always do. Do you know what happen this morning?" Bavaria took the cigarette out of her mouth and blew out a cloud of smoke and nodded and said "Yeah it's what woke me up. But hey I've done the same with Switzerland it was Italy again wasn't it?" Austria nodded and got up and got himself another cup of tea and took a sip of it as Heinsberg walked in wearing a black tank top and brown cargos her blonde hair slightly wet and not done it didn't have her normal hair band in it, she had it in her hand and looked at Bavaria and handed her the hair band. The older sister smiled and stood the cigarette in her mouth and took the hair band and put it in her sister's hair.

Austria couldn't help, but smile at the sisters Heinsberg couldn't put the hair band on the right way, but she refused to not wear it her friend Ukraine had given it to her and then went on how they both had hair bands making Heinsberg give one of her rare smiles, Austria had gotten a lot of those smiles when it was just the two of them. Bavaria walked out of the kitchen to get ready and Germany came in wearing his black tank top and camo pants he said "We'll start training after Bavaria is done getting ready and Italy and Japan should be here soon. Austria are you going to train with us?" Austria put his tea cup down and said "No, but I'll watch." Germany rolled his eyes and Heinsberg hit him in the back of the head and glared at him.

Heinsberg gripped the bar and pulled herself up for the 20th time and then let go Bavaria clapped her hands with a smile on her face, Heinsberg shouted "Stop trying to get out of training and start running." Bavaria pouted and said "But I'm tired and I have to fix a weapon. Gosh your just like Germany it's scary." Heinsberg rolled her eyes and cast a glance at Austria from the corner of her eye and saw him sitting on the steps of the house he was writing in his music book most likely writing a new composure. Heinsberg blushed as she started to think how hot Austria was and she shook her head and started running she had fallen for Austria a long time ago he was the first person who wasn't her family that stood up to her and told her not to do things, most people were too scared to, but he wasn't and she loved that and she had fallen for him she already knew he had gotten over Hungary and so she didn't feel threatened of the women that she would take him from her.

Heinsberg sat down next to Austria on the steps taking a break Austria cast a glance at her and he felt his heart quickened it always did when she was around even if he was scolding her. She got closer to him and looked at his notebook and she said "Is that a new piece for your piano?" Austria nodded and said "Why yes it is. Would you like to hear it when it's done?" Austria knew Heinsberg could never turn down the chance to hear a new piece of music that he made and she said "Ok whatever."  
>She looked away and Austria smiled at the blonde's attitude. Then a loud voice broke his happiness the voice said "Oui! What are you doing to mein sister?" Austria rolled his eyes and looked up at the albino and said "First it's mine not mein. Second talking now I would appreciate you shutting up." Prussia fumed and said "I'm the awesome German Prussia and so I can say German when I want so its mein dammit." Germany came over and said "Bruder Spain and France called they want to meet you at this bar I forgot the name." Prussia's eyes lit up and he ran inside Germany cast a knowing look at the two on the steps and walked away shouting at Italy.<p>

Heinsberg sat down on the piano bench with Austria as he started playing listening to his new composure, she closed her eyes as she listened at total peace.

Austria glanced at Heinsberg from the corner of his eye and smiled at her with her eyes closed. As he finished he looked at Heinsberg as she opened her eyes and he said "How was it." Heinsberg gave him one of the rare smiles and sad "Amazing." Austria smiled and said "Then I am happy. I did write it about you of course." Heinsberg's light blue eyes widen and took the sheet of paper Austria handed her and read threw the lyrics the word that caught her where "Her rare smiles make me happy. She's always beautiful even when mad. She swings her iron beam around like an idiot, but I can't help, but love her." As she lowered the paper she saw Austria with a shy smile on his face and a slight blush, Heinsberg knew she was blushing to and she looked into his brown eyes and said in a small voice "I-I love you to."

Austria smiled brightly and put his hand to his ear and said "What was that I couldn't hear you?" Heinsberg glared at him and said a little louder "I love you to Austria." Austria smiled and leaned closer to her and kissed her softly he knew it was new to her because she did nothing, but soon she got the message and kissed back.

The end. I thought it was better please tell me what you think and if I have gotten better.


End file.
